


ЗВЁЗДНАЯ ДАТА 308654.88

by ostrouhiy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostrouhiy/pseuds/ostrouhiy





	ЗВЁЗДНАЯ ДАТА 308654.88

У Джима, когда он смотрит на Спока, учащается пульс, шумит в ушах, а кровь приливает даже к тем частям тела, которые в принципе неспособны вместить больше, чем необходимо, зудит от потребности прикосновений кожа и ноги разъезжаются в стороны как по команде. Как рефлекс - всё по Павлову, только хуже. Джим прошёл все пять стадий принятия неизбежного, и теперь смирился. Он влюблён, до сумасшествия, до бессонницы и навязчивых идей - в того, от кого ждать ответа не приходится. Уж лучше бы он влюбился в.. да хотя бы в компьютер, отдачи было бы больше, да и голос у него - "неё" - приятный. Но Джим держится молодцом, на самом деле. Главное, не забывать себя хвалить при случае, если удаётся не вестись за Споком, как на привязи, куда бы тот ни шёл. Честно. Джим как-то раз даже в гальюн за ним поплёлся, не соображая, за что получил недоумённый взгляд и приподнятую бровь. Он был в таком состоянии, что теперь даже не помнит, как отбрехался, а остроухий.. да что ему, наверняка, пожалел о том, что вообще попросился на борт к такому капитану. Нелогичному. Ну надо же! А сколько упрёков каждый день? Нет, простите, рекомендаций. Да если б он только знал, как у Джима всё внутри сводит, и руки чешутся хотя бы просто дотронуться, взять да и провести ладонью по прохладной (ну, Джим изучал в Академии ксенобиологию да, представляете?) коже чужой ладони, забраться пальцами под рукав и приласкать, потянуть вверх по предплечью, приминая тёмные волоски, чтоб самого Спока проняло. Ну его же проймёт, если Джим.. правильно? Вот только приходится вжимать зад в кресло, чтоб не дай бог, и руки держать подальше, поддакивая и кивая, пока старпом вещает своим безымоциональным, сухим, как кора старого дерева, голосом. Хоть бы слово разобрать, в самом деле.  
А ещё есть Ухура. Та самая Ухура, которая не прочь Джиму выцарапать глаза, если он только попробует, даже подумает о возможности подкатить к вулканцу. Не то, чтобы Джим пытался, но предупреждение получил. Давно ещё, когда он даже сам не осознавал масштабность проблемы, а Ухура уже знала. Чувствовала, чтоб этих женщин за их интуицию или что там у них срабатывает в таких случаях. А угроза была даже лестна первое время, а потом.. потом Джим как-то замотался, заигрался, ещё что-то за, и когда понял, что влип, просто не смог. Не потому, что Ухура в самом деле могла сделать то, что обещала, просто... зачем рушить чужое, если твоему собственному не светит? Да и Спок, наверное, был с ней сча... или как там у вулканцев? Находил её общество приятным, а отношения плодотворными. Джим смеялся над собой и стаканом с виски битых полчаса, наверное, когда понял, насколько он безнадёжен - пожертвовать собственным ради счастья любимого.   
Лю-би-мо-го.   
Удивительно, что из всех четырёхсот с хвостиком членов экипажа о своём статусе в глазах капитана не знал только Спок. Джим даже не стал удивляться, когда его в своей привычной манере с очередной бутылкой пришёл пожалеть Боунз, в тот вечер он даже не ворчал, по крайней мере не настолько сильно, как обычно, чем и заслужил искреннюю благодарность Джима. Не удивился, когда, замявшись и краснея под цвет своей форменки, его подбадривал Скотти, поднявший их со Споком с очередной планеты, не обошедшейся без очередной же заварушки. В таких случаях Джиму частенько выпадало на долю послушать нравоучения от коммандера, так что поддержка Скотти была не лишней. Когда, пряча взгляд и пунцовея, энсин Чехов пожелал ему обрести взаимность, ведь "коммандер Спок гораздо более человечен, кэптин, и он тоже умеет чувствовать", Джим решил, что удивляться уже поздно. Да и какое там: шепотки по углам корабельных коридоров, нескрытое удивление, а потом сочувствующие взгляды, - Джим просто перестал обращать на это внимание. Его гораздо больше заботило, как не залезть первому помощнику в штаны, прижав к первой же переборке. Даже с учётом, что вулканец был в три раза, по его словам, сильнее, и Джиму вряд ли бы удалось его даже с места сдвинуть, если бы тот не захотел. То же, что Спок не захочет, существовало априори.  
Поэтому в первые секунды, когда Джим сам оказался прижат к переборке, прямо в турболифте, любезно остановленном, как потом выяснилось, вулканцем, он не сразу сообразил, что происходит. Подумал, что кто-то напал на Энтерпрайз, и вцепился в Спока руками, пытаясь его оттолкнуть и добраться до коммуникатора, до громкой связи, до.. вот только Спок не отпускал, буравил его своими тёмными, как космос за стеклом обзорного окна, глазами и едва заметно ухмылялся. Джим даже слышал, как тот хмыкнул, будто поражаясь вопиющей недогадливости своего капитана, приподнял бровь, особенным образом, чтобы уж теперь-то до Джима точно дошло, а потом медленно, давая секунд пять на раздумья, накрыл его губы своими. Прижал их чуть грубым, суховатым поцелуем, прихватил за губу, а потом также медленно отстранился. Джим с шумом выдохнул воздух и, чувствуя слабость во всём теле, собрал все силы на то, чтоб потянуться за ещё одним - он просто должен был убедиться, что это не сон. Для начала. Но замер, серьёзно и с такой надеждой, что даже самому стало неловко, спросил:  
\- Но я думал... ты... как?  
\- Я - вулканец, капитан, но это не означает, что я не вижу. Я только ждал подходящий момент, - проинформировал Спок, а губы Джима против воли сами собой поехали в стороны, расцветая улыбкой, ребяческой, широкой, на самом деле счастливой. Он обязательно выспросит, что это ещё за "подходящий момент" такой, как долго Спок "ждал" и что делать с Ухурой, но сейчас всё, чего ему хотелось, это снова почувствовать чужие прохладные губы на своих. И ответить.


End file.
